


A King Falls in Love with a Peasant

by Midnight_Goldstone



Category: British Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Massage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Goldstone/pseuds/Midnight_Goldstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is only 16 years, a peasant escaping the terrible pillaging of villages, the culprits being the mountain people encouraged by Saruman. He barely escapes his burning village by jumping onto a horse and fleeing the carnage. He rides for days, surviving by streams and sparse mushrooms. By the time he reaches the outskirts of Rohan, land of the Horse-lords he is famished and delirious from the effects of the semi-poisonous fungi.<br/>Michael, King of Rohan, is hunting with his nobles when he sees James on the back of his horse crest the hill, before he can send guards over he sees that man topple off and cease to get up.<br/>He takes James into his own apartments and looks after the boy curious of this boy's tale and intrigued by his beauty. </p><p>P.S I was inspired by the scene in the Two Towers when the children escape from their village being attacked. Please don't hate me for this mash-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69657) by J.R.R. Tolkien. 



> I said this was mildly dubious consent only because Michael is older than James, probably in his late twenties, but given the time period, it isn't really since marriage often occurred between an underage girl and older man.

JAMES' POV

All James could hear were the screams of countless victims and horses alike, the crashing of burning houses and the stampede of people escaping. He wildly looked around trying to find his parents that he had lost in the pitiful crowd but he he could not see them. Swallowing back his sobs he could only hope that they had escaped and he darted about trying to find a horse that wasn't injured or too manic to attempt riding. James sprint further away from the centre of his little village and came across a frantic mare. Having experience in the stable he quickly hushed and calmed the creature before climbing gingerly onto its willing back. With one last look at his burning home he kicked the mare and began galloping West towards Edoras, following the river Snowbourne. He hoped it would take him three days to reach the city of the Horse-lords but regardless, he had no provisions so he rode with steadfastness but always keeping an eye out for anything he could eat. 

The sun had set five times and risen four but still James had not reached the city raised on a hill with flags flying, bearing Rohan's horse on them. He stomach cramped and he leaned over to vomit his latest meal of rubbery mushrooms and river water. Eating food had achieved nothing but an almost constant stomach ailment. He almost considered not eating the vile fungi but his body needed sustenance, regardless of the effects. He had slowed the poor mare to a steady trot by the second morning, not wanting it to exhaust, _better to arrive later than not at all_ , he thought. 

The country had turned to green hills everywhere the eye could see and this gave James hope that he was nearing his destination. He could feel himself losing consciousness and he steeled himself by gripping the mane of his steed tighter,  _how can I reach Rohan if I cannot even steer my horse in the right direction?_ But his resolve was slipping away, the ground kept tilting his vision was filled with black spots. He could make out the sun setting before him, casting the hills in a gold hue and he might have admired the view had his mind not been concentrating on staying on his horse. 

He came to the top of yet another hill and cried out in relief as he saw the mighty city of Edoras not five miles away.  _I can make it- nay, I will make it._ He paused atop and tried to make a straight route towards the city before he set off, lest he wander a different direction in his mushroom-induced confusion. 

He looked down and was surprised to see a gathering of men riding horseback with dogs gathered about.  _A hunting party, I wonder if I could share in their day's prize deer,_ James thought just before his vision blacked out and he felt himself slip from the horses sweaty back. 

 

MICHAEL'S POV 

The day's hunt had been a success, the nobles were in high spirits at the thought of their feast tonight with the huge stag as their reason for such a lavish meal. He smiled at the jovial, sweaty-faced men and yapping dogs before gazing out at his land. 

His vision turned East and brushed of the sparkling waters of the Snowbourne, at the moment it looked like molten gold in the last rays of the sun. He looked to the right of the river and up to a hill almost directly in front of them not half a mile away. He was surprised when a rider crested the hill and paused, he seemed to look at their gathered party for a moment before falling off the horse's back. 

Michael cried out, shocked at what he witnessed and Thomas, Captain of the King's Guard, did not miss his outcry. "My lord?" 

"That man, on the hill! He just fell off his horse! Bring him here so that we may find out what is wrong with him." 

Thomas gave a quick nod and galloped away followed by two other guards. Michael waited anxiously before he realised that one of his men was telling him the that party was going back to the castle. 

He rode back feeling uneasy about the stranger, when he arrived at the stables he told his men to driect Thomas to bring the stranger to his own apartments with a healing kit. 

Back in his spacious yet modest quarters Michael stripped out of his hunting gear into a simple white shirt and loose leather breaches. He poured himself a cup of wine and sat in the carved wood window seat looking out as the last rays of light touched the horizon before melding into the land and disappearing. 

A knock sounded on his door, "Enter," he called out. Thomas opened the door, two men following, carrying a man much younger than what Michael was expecting. In fact now that he was closer Michael could see that he was barely a boy, perhaps 17 years. He gestured towards the bed and decided that he couldn't do anything to heal the boy until he had cleaned him of the travel grime. He asked the servants for a bath to be drawn up and he waited as they carried a vast copper bath into the room and set it on the stone floor.

He gazed at the boy on his bed as the servants filled the tub with variations of cold and boiling water. The stranger had greasy brown hair that reached the bottom of his ears. He didn't seem all that tall and his limbs were lightly muscled like many young men. His face was finely carved and his red lips looked plump and soft. Michael dragged his eyes away at the sudden turning of his thoughts. It was no secret to his people that he had not married but no matter how much they gossiped they had never neared the truth: Michael just couldn't find physical beauty in women. 

He never had and it had never bothered him until now, now when he realised that his thoughts of this stranger were about the most carnal he had ever had about another person. Michael used to think that maybe he just couldn't love another in that way that would result in a marriage and children but now he questioned this. Pairing between men was not unheard of, in fact it wasn't even frowned upon, a man was allowed to frolic with another as long as they eventually did their duty and married a woman. 

He pulled himself out of his thoughts as he realised that the boy had woken and was gazing about, panicked and scared before landing on Michael. His heart almost burst when he realised the poor thing was trembling. "Oh no, sweetling, don't be frightened, you are safe in Edoras now," he cooed, not knowing where the endearment came from but not bothered by it.

"Who are you?" the boy's voice shook with his nerves. 

"I'm King Michael of Rohan, but here with me, you may just call me Michael." 

The boy made as if to struggle up and bow but Michael gently pressed his hand to the boy's slightly damp chest and said, "No, little one, you're too weak to walk as yet and I do not want your courtesies. It is clear that you have been through a trying time and I would see you healthy and well before we go through all of that." 

As if remembering his briefly forgotten hardships, the boy's eyes filled with tears and he began to weep. "Where's my mama?!" 

Michael's heart did burst this time at the sight of the distraught boy and he quickly sat alongside him and pulled the shaking lad into his arms rocking him back and forth gently murmuring calm and meaningless reassurances. "There now, sweetling, don't cry. We'll find your mama and reunite you again. I promise, as King of Rohan, I will do all in my power to find her and any other family of yours." 

Slowly the boy hiccuped his way to calmness once more. Michael gently wiped his tears away and looked into his lovely blue eyes. He pushed his stringy hair away from his face and kept stroking it when he felt the boy lean into his hand and close his eyes. "What is your name, sweetling?" he whispered. 

"James." 

"James. Don't be offended if I keep calling you 'sweetling', only I feel as if any comfort would do you good," Michael answered, smiling lightly.

"I don't mind, sire." 

"Hush, remember what I said before? In here, use only my name please." James nodded, wide-eyed and Michael chuckled at his expression. "Are you hungry?" 

James stomach answered that question and he gently gathered the boy in his arms and carried him to the table. He sat him down and pushed a bowl of thick spinach and goat cheese soup and sliced the bread while he watched James gulp down the hot soup. James kept making these moaning sounds as the bowl slowly began to empty and Michael was finding it increasingly difficult to look at the boy when his tongue darted out and lapped up the soup from his lips. When James had finished the soup and there were only crumbs from the bread he looked sheepishly away until Michael clucked his tongue and ladled more soup into the bowl. The look of astonishment on James' face was enough for Michael to know that he never received second helpings of food. "Go on, you can have as much as you want, short of making yourself sick." 

James smiled for the first time and Michael felt something inside himself pull and he felt warm all of a sudden as if he had just been soaking up the warmth of the sun. "Thank you, s- Michael." He looked down quickly and began eating more soup, going more slowly this time and savouring the taste instead of trying to smote his hunger as quickly as possible. 

Michael stood up and began pouring different fragrant and cleansing oils into the pleasantly hot bath water. He noticed that the servants had thoughtfully left several empty buckets and a number of buckets full of more hot water in case the water got too dirty to be able to clean the boy. He waved his hand around in the aromatic water causing it to foam and form bubbles. 

When he turned around James was gathering his bowl and the other utensils in his arms and looking about as if to find somewhere to wash them. Michael smiled at this boy's endearing action before gently taking them out of his hands and placing them back on the table. "While you are staying here you shall be my guest and will not need to lift a finger. Are you ready for your bath?" 

"But Michael, I would feel uncomfortable if I did not do something to make up for you generous hospitality." 

"And I, James, would not feel that my hospitality was generous at all if I let you pay for board as if I was an inn keep." 

James shuffled but nodded and began to remove his clothes, Michael turned away and only looked back when he was sure James was in the tub. He grabbed a wash cloth from beside the medical kit and sat on the stool beside the bath. He dipped the cloth into the water and wrung it out before wiping it along James' arm, cleaning the dirt off. 

"Sire, I am capable of cleaning myself, I would not have it said that I let the King of Rohan lower himself to clean a peasant," James protested.

Michael kept cleaning the struggling boy and simply said, "And for calling me "sire" I shall continue cleaning you. It is no chore for me, sweetling. Please lean back and relax." 

 He slowly dragged the cloth over James' face and watched in amazement as the boy's beauty was revealed more. He had a light smattering of freckles and his eyelashes were long and made his eyes more expressive. He moved down James' neck constantly washing out the cloth and bringing it back to clear the dirt from the boy's skin. He moved over his shoulders and down onto his chest, as he moved onto his nipples he noticed them harden and peak, the perfect pink buds suddenly became very sexual features to Michael. Never had he thought of them as anatomy capable of creating pleasure but then he had very little experience with sexual escapades, save for when he lost his virginity to Éohild, which was barely more than a romp in the stable. 

He felt his cock harden beneath his breaches as he rubbed over James' nipples again, he saw the boy's mouth part and his lovely red lips were looking more ravishing than ever. He moved away from the buds and further down his torso, until he was below the water line and just brushing the top of the boy's crotch. James' eyes flew open, and he tried to grab the cloth protesting that he could do it, but Michael just pushed his hands away gently and the boy relented.  _Didn't argue too much, did he?_

Through the cloth he could feel the thatch of hair above James' manhood and he felt elated that he was able to discover this part of a man so intimately. He had seen other men in battle barracks and such, it was hard not to when living in such close quarters but this was an entirely different thing. He hesitantly moved down and gripped James' soft cock in his cloth wrapped hand and wiped as gently as he could. James gasped and his hands tightened on the rim of the bath tub. Michael watched in reverence as he moved down and caressed his balls, before moving further down and efficiently wiping the most intimate part of anyone's body. At this James whimpered and Michael quickly pulled his hand back scared he had hurt the boy somehow, but not before he brushed the boy's now fully hard member. 

"Did I hurt you, sweetling?" 

James opened his eyes and looked at Michael, his pupils were so large that they almost ate up the blue, "Nay, I- um, well it felt good is all." 

Michael was dazed by how the boy looked, eyes now closed again and his mouth open, panting slightly. He wiped over the boys toned legs all the way down to his feet and between his toes, the boy giggled at this and he could only watch, rapt. 

When he had finished cleaning James' body he told him to lean forward and he started soaping his hair with a special mixture that foamed and clean the hair. He gently rinsed him with a fresh bucket before emptying the bath of three buckets of grey water before pouring in the fresh hot water left aside. 

He let the boy relax while he went to find some clothes that would fit the boy, he came back with garments he had worn in his youth and a luscious towel to wrap the boy in. James was coaxed out of the bath and cloaked in the towel but then he had an idea. 

"James why don't you go over to the bed and lie down with the towel covering your legs? I can give you a massage." He couldn't see James but he expected a look of shock to be on his face. 

"I don't know what a massage is." 

"Well, it's what healers do to soothe a soldier's muscles after a battle," he knew mentioning manly things would encourage the boy. He just wanted to make him feel as comfortable as possible.

He heard James walk over to the bed and the sheets rustle as he made himself comfortable. "I'm ready," James called softly. 

Michael walked over and gazed at James, in the candlelight his skin look golden and he had an urge to lick the boy before him. He slowly folded the towel up until it only covered the boy's ass. 

He went to the medical kit and got out the massage oil and drizzled some onto the boy's skin. He rubbed it in before working to massage the knotted muscle out of the boy. James moaned and arched under Michael's hands and his cock throbbed, reminding him that he was incredibly aroused. Once the boy's back was free of any strained muscles he moved on to his legs. First massaging the foot arches then up the calf muscles then along his lovely thighs. His hair was sparse here and Michael exulted in the feel of his soft skin that blanketed his strong thighs. James squirmed a bit and Michael let him, moving his hands up until his fingers barely touched the beginning of his ass. His fingers moved to spread the legs until he was able to grip a thigh with one hand on either side of the leg and moved down and up. His hand moving on the inside of his thigh in time with the other one caused James to moan louder this time. 

"Now turn over so I may do your front. Don't worry I won't see anything for a long time, it will be quick." 

"I-I c-cannot," James mumbled sounding slightly breathless. 

"Yes you can, come now, we must make sure your muscles are not strained anywhere." 

James turned over, the towel slipping, his face bright red and Michael saw why James didn't want to turn over. He was just as aroused as Michael. His cock was weeping and it looked angry red and painfully hard. 

"Oh sweetling, don't be embarrassed," Michael said as he lay the towel over James' crotch, though it did nothing to hide his arousal. "Many soldiers would react as you are right now." 

"But- but what does it mean?" James asked, sounding terrified. 

Michael's eyes widened, "You don't know what a man's pleasure means?" 

"I know that it is a sin," James replied.

"Oh no, it isn't. A man sometimes cannot help how their body reacts when they feel pleasure or see something that arouses them. But you know how to get rid of it don't you?" 

"Wait?" 

"Well, I mean yes you can do that but normally a man will give himself release," Michael said slowly.

James looked confused, "How? Can you show me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me?" Michael spluttered. "You want me to show you how to pleasure yourself?" 

James suddenly looked terrified, he quickly got up off the bed holding the towel over himself. "I'm sorry I should not have asked you that. Of course the King of Rohan wouldn't want to show a peasant how to perform such a depraved act." 

Michael reached out and clasped his fingers around James' wrist. "It's not that I don't want to but...well if I were to show you it would in more of a mutual performance rather than a singular lesson." 

James' eyebrows furrowed in confusion and before he could say anything else Michael leaned down and pressed his lips to the boy's lovely mouth. He moved his mouth softly over James' lips coaxing them to react and it was only when he had pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and suckled that the boy responded. He moaned and tilted his mouth and brushing upwards, his arms slowly wounding around Michael's neck. 

"You're entrancing, sweetling," Michael whispered in James' ear before nibbling on the lobe. James gasped and whether it was conscious or not, rubbed his cock against Michael's clothed thigh. This made Michael moan and pick the boy up, his strong thighs wrapping around Michael's waist immediately. He lay James down and rested above him kissing the soft column of James' throat. "Let me show you true pleasure, James." He leant back on his knees and pulled on the drawstrings at his throat so he could lift off his shirt. 

James made a noise in the back of his throat and sat up so he could run his hands over Michael's sculpted torso. "I've never seen a man's body that could ignite me so," he whispered as his fingers passed over Michael's nipples. Michael cursed as James' succulent mouth closed over his dusty bud, his mouth suckling like a babe while his nimble fingers worked the other. The Rohirric's arm crossed over the back of James' shoulders and while his other hand cradled the boy's head. His back arched when he felt teeth gently grazed his nipple before switching the to the other. He didn't even realise that his hips were moving in jerky, erratic movements, rubbing his hard manhood against James' soft belly. 

He pulled James off his red, swollen nipple and devoured the boy's magical mouth, licking inside and parrying with the tongue he encountered. He felt hands on the strings of his breaches and looked down as James pressed wet kisses to his belly as he pulled the breaches along with his undergarment down his thighs. He struggled out of them and dove atop James grinding their cocks together, creating delicious friction. He could only stare as James moaned and squirmed beneath him, the boy was the most arousing thing he had ever set his eyes upon. He still smelt so sweet from the bath and he worried about his own smell from hunting all day. He voiced his concerns to James who only replied with a breathless, "You smell like leather, grass and pure musk. It's intoxicating." With that he pulled Michael in for another heated kiss and he lost himself in the feel of the boy's skin. 

"Wait, wait, how old are you?" Michael asked, stroking James' soft hair. 

"I'm sixteen years, why is that a problem?" 

"Only if you don't want to do this with one as old as I. I'm twelve years your senior." 

"Then you'll know how to make me feel good," James simply replied. 

Michael was so aroused by this and growled in James' ear, "I've only have ever been with one other person than you my dear." 

James stared wide eyed and Michael smirked before kissing down James' body until he reached his crotch. He buried his nose in the thicket of curls and inhaled deeply, loving the boy's natural scent. James was whimpering above obviously not knowing what to expect. So he was completely taken by surprise when Michael licked up the length of the boy's cock. His hips bucked and Michael had to hold them down as he took James' gorgeous manhood into his mouth. The taste caused his own shaft to twitch and blurt out liquid onto the sheets beneath him. He massaged James' hard length with his tongue and suckled hard on the leaking tip before nuzzling down and gently mouthed at his balls. 

He reached over to his bedside for the potion that slicked a man's hand when he gave himself pleasure. "Would you like to know how men make love to each other?" 

James looked wide-eyed at the man above him and nodded, smiling. Grasping James beneath each knee he gently coaxed his legs up to his chest and gently held them there as he poured the liquid over James' pink and puckered entrance. He placed the bottle aside and gently rubbing over the opening with his fingertip, gently dipping in and out letting James grow accustomed to the feeling. James eventually began bucking against the finger moaning for more and Michael gave it to him. He slowly inserted his finger until the whole thing was encased in the fiery hotness of James' soft inner walls. The boy cried out and rocked back and forth on the finger, searching for something without even knowing what it was. When he found it his entire body lifted up and his eyes flew open. "What  _is_ that?" 

"That is what will make you feel all the pleasure I will feel when I'm inside you, sweetling." He continued pumping into James adding fingers as the boy loosened and relaxed until he was stretched by three fingers. 

"Are you ready now, James?" Michael asked, hoping he was. 

"Yes, please please, bury yourself inside me." 

Michael groaned at his words and quickly got up, gently pulling his fingers out, watching as the hole winked at him already trying to close back to it's normal size. James wrapped his thighs around Michael's hips and he positioned his weeping cock to his entrance slowly pushing inside, encouraged by the tightening of James' legs. When he was fully sheathed to the hilt he waited a moment for James to get used to his girth, then slowly he rotated his hips, his cock brushing along the hot walls in a circle and causing James to moan. Then he gently began to draw out, until the tip was pulling at the entrance before pumping back in. Gradually his thrusts began to quicken until all that could be heard was the rhythmic slapping of his balls against James' rear and both of their combined moans. 

James pulled Michael down until he was supporting most of the man's weight and kissed him passionately. His cock went deeper into James and he screamed when the head of Michael's cock hit that one spot inside him. Michael sucked a mark on James' neck and focused to only hit that place, he felt his balls tightening as he neared his end but he concentrated on James' pleasure. "My dear, my sweet, lovely James, you feel so incredible wrapped around me. I never want to leave your side." 

James' eyes filled with happy tears and he drew Michael down for one last kiss before moaning loudly into his mouth. Michael felt his cock spurting between them and the whimpers coming from his mouth combined with the tightening of his hole caused Michael to shout his sweetling's name before pumping his seed deep inside James. He thrust a few more times before the pleasure became overwhelming and all he could see was white. He pulled out very carefully, most of his seed trickled out of James' rosy red hole and he gently wiped it away with a towel. He pressed hot kisses up James' thighs, suckled on his hip bones, lovingly stroked his belly before pressing the sweetest kiss to the boy's lips. 

"You are the most precious thing in my life now." 

James looked away holding Michael's hand to his cheek before looking back into the man's eyes again. He could see the truth there and he was terrified. "You cannot say such things. I am but a peasant, and a man at that. We cannot remain together, though there is nothing my heart desires more." His fingers caressed Michael's slightly damp hair lovingly and Michael eyes closed at the feeling.

He lay down beside James and pulled the boy into his arms before drawing the furs over them. "Am I not the King of Rohan? I will simply create a new law that legalises the union between two men. That is, if you'll have me?" 

James almost cooed at the vulnerable look on Michael's face, his green eyes had widened as if it had just occurred to him that James might deny him, as if he could ever to do that. "I would have you for the rest of my life, Michael." 

Michael's face broke into a huge light-filled smile and his eyes shown with the magnitude of his joy, "I love you with all my heart, James." And he kissed James until they could kiss no more and fell asleep in each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would be ever so grateful if you could please check out my first attempt at personal blogging. I will be posting excerpts from my diaries, a collection of my thoughts on anxiety, life and my earliest sexual experiences. They're funny, subjectively well-written and a hundred percent experienced by me! You would be doing me such an honour if you could please read it! Thanks to everyone who have been reading all of the stories I've posted on here, if you'd like a change of pace and something non-fiction then please have a look at my own sexual experiences. You'll get a laugh of of it, I promise! https://plantscatsandstories.wordpress.com/2017/03/16/first-blog-post/


End file.
